


I Just Missed You, Hyung

by sugarplumjae



Series: GOT7 Rare Pair Bingo [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamjae, M/M, platonic!bamjae, youngbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: BamBam returns home from a trip to Thailand and realizes he misses having Youngjae there to welcome him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the first episode of GOT7ing from last year where BamBam says he was always comforted when Youngjae was the only one awake late at night when he arrived back to the dorm. I'm writing this for the GOT7 Rare Pair Bingo and the prompt I'm using for this one is "silence". :)

__

BamBam turned the door and entered the large, still-unfamiliar dorm that six of them called home. The _six_ of them, he thought, as he sighed loudly as he took off his shoes to walk through the dorm to get to his and Yugyeom’s shared room.

Yugyeom would already be asleep like he usually was late at night so BamBam would have to be quiet in order to not wake his roommate up. BamBam had just returned from Thailand for a product advertisement deal he was currently working on and he was exhausted but at the same time he felt uneasy and a bit sad.

Normally BamBam would come in from his flights late and night and most of the members would be sleeping already. He would be exhausted and worn out, but usually never sleepy. He normally slept on the plane so by the time he got home he was usually awake again. Unfortuantely, everyone else would already be sleeping. Everyone except one certain hyung who often stayed up to play PC games way too late.

It’s no wonder that Youngjae always had such a hard time waking up in the mornings. Sometimes BamBam arrived home past 3:00am and Youngjae could _still_ be heard clicking the mouse and typing away. Tonight was one of those nights that BamBam had arrived home way too late but he stopped and got an iced americano on the way home. That, paired with the fact that he did indeed sleep well on the plane, meant that he was wide awake by the time he arrived home.

But when he walked into the new spacious dorm, he couldn’t hear any clicking or typing, and there were no lights on. _Because Youngjae wasn’t there_. He wouldn’t be there anymore from now on either. BamBam stopped in the kitchen to grab a snack before he turned on the television and flipped through the channels even though he already knew nothing would be on this late.

As he laid his head back on the couch, he closed his eyes and thought about Youngjae in his new home with his brother. He wondered what Youngjae was doing now. Was he playing games late at night late like BamBam had grown accustomed to coming home to? Maybe his brother stayed up with him and they were playing together.

BamBam knew how much Youngjae loved and missed his older brother and sister, so he could only imagine how happy Youngjae must be spending so much time with his hyung. But what about his _other_ brothers, like him, Yugyeom, and Jaebum? BamBam knew that maybe it was selfish of him to see things this way, but it was a new feeling and he was still getting used to the situation. He’d been living with Youngjae – and the rest of the members, for that matter – for so many years now that having someone gone was just strange.

BamBam wasn’t angry with Youngjae or with his older brother. He understood that the situation worked well for them – Youngjae missed his brother, his brother surely missed Youngjae. Living in Seoul isn’t cheap and his brother probably needed some financial assistance as well which Youngjae could fully provide. His brother wouldn’t have to worry about anything, and there’s even a silver lining here at his own dorm. Jaebum brought Nora home and he even picked up a few more cats.

 _This is a good thing_ , he thought to himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to fully accept it when he was sitting here alone in the dark, everyone else fast asleep and him wide awake. Youngjae wasn’t even living very far from the dorm and he still came over often, but that was beside the point. He just really, _really_ missed his Youngjae-hyung.

He sat there with his eyes closed momentarily, debating whether or not he should just call Youngjae. Youngjae might actually be sleeping, in which case it would be extremely rude to wake up him. Youngjae might not be openly upset but he knew that the older boy did not appreciate being woken up at all. He decided it was probably best to just send a text instead.

_BamBam: Hey hyung, are you awake?_

BamBam held his phone in his hand, hoping that Youngjae was awake to talk to him. Within a few minutes he received a text message back from Youngjae and he felt his lips curl up into a smile.

_Youngjae-hyung: Hi Bammie. Did you just get home?_

_BamBam: Yeah. Everyone else is asleep. What are you doing?_

_Youngjae-hyung: I’m just playing Overwatch. Is everything okay?_

_BamBam: Everything is fine hyung. Why?_

_Youngjae-hyung: It’s really late but you’re texting me instead of sleeping. Why didn’t you go to bed?_

_BamBam: Well I slept a lot on the flight…_

_Youngjae-hyung: Oh okay._

_BamBam: Honestly though I just missed you, hyung._

BamBam waited but he didn’t receive another text back from Youngjae. A few minutes passed and he started to wonder why Youngjae didn’t respond. It’s not unlike them to tell each other things like that so what was the problem? Just as soon as he was about to toss his phone to the other side of the couch, the screen lit up and the ringtone went off. Youngjae had decided to call him instead.

“Oh, hyung. Hey.” BamBam said, feeling instant regret for getting so upset at Youngjae over nothing. “Hi Bam. What are you doing?”

“I’m just sitting on the couch. There’s nothing to do. Nothing on tv to watch either.” BamBam mumbled. “Why don’t you play Overwatch with me?” Youngjae asked, and BamBam immediately agreed to it.

BamBam was going to hang up to go log onto the game, but Youngjae told him to wait a minute. “Bam you know you can call me any time right? Actually if you want to, you can just come to mine and hyung’s apartment if it’s late like this and you want to hang out. It’s not a big deal. Okay?”

BamBam smiled to himself before, “Yeah I know hyung. I’ll take you up on that next time. Thanks.”

“No problem Bammie. I’ll talk to you in game then?” “Yeah, see you soon Youngjae-hyung.”


End file.
